As Anyone Can See, We Are Simply Meant To Be
by Marmel C.c
Summary: A Halloween fic. Sara and Greg are sent to a creepy crime scene where nothing seems to be what it looks like, in more than one way. SaraGreg.


**A/N: Even though this times have been hard for us, we always like writing Sandle for the ones who like it as much as we do:). We hope you enjoy this, we really had fun writing it and even correcting it. Happy Halloween and Sandle forever!.**

**As Anyone Can See, We Are Simply Meant To Be**

Although Halloween wasn't one of the special moments of the year for Las Vegas, some individuals enjoyed this more than their own birthdays. One of them was Greg Sanders.

The night of the 31st of October, the team was waiting in the conference room, most of them with no interest at all about the 'special day'.

Grissom entered the room, assignments in hand, and he sat down at the front of the table. Glancing slightly at the rest, he saw that it was an ordinary night. Nick was reading a newspaper, which covered his face, Warrick and Catherine were talking, Sara was reading a report, and Greg was drinking coffee as he was staring at the wall.

When he saw that none of them had noticed his presence, he cleared his throat. The team looked up at him, with no special excitement.

"I have your assignments, although I know you don't have a special interest in Halloween, I recommend you to be careful because some people get crazy tonight," Grissom said calmly.

Nick, Warrick and Greg laughed softly, while Cath and Sara giggled to themselves. All of them didn't take it seriously, but Grissom knew they'd change their minds.

"Warrick, I need you here to help me with a cold case," Grissom said, seeing the disappointment in Warrick's face.

"Nick and Catherine, you have a robbery in the north, the thief was wearing a mark of a werewolf..." Grissom studied the blonde and the Texan's expressions, but they only looked at each other and frowned.

"And you guys," he said as he looked at Sara and Greg, who were sitting next to each other, "have a suspicious murder in The Asylum in Las Vegas." Finishing the sentence, he dropped his voice, scrutinizing their reactions.

"In the, in the...," Sara stuttered, she wasn't afraid of this Halloween thing, but going to a haunted house wasn't nice in any time of the year. She just didn't like the whole creepy stuff, and she had heard a few things about that place, not exactly nice things.

At the same time, Greg stared at her, noticing her obvious fear. He had to admit it, he was the one who enjoyed Halloween the most in the whole lab, but haunted houses weren't his best choice, especially that night.

All of them got up, and made their way out of the lab.

When Greg and Sara were walking down the parking lot, Greg saw the full moon. _Oh man..._ he thought. They reached the car; Sara was obviously going to drive.

They drove for a while, most of the trip in comfortable silence. She stopped in front of the house that was very creepy; it looked abandoned, the walls were dirty and there was no light in the entrance, which made it scarier.

Sara and Greg stared at the house...they couldn't believe what they were putting themselves into.

They reached the entrance, walking as fast as they could. She rang the bell, which made a sound of a howl.

"You gotta be kidding me," she said looking at him, who was staring at the house.

"Yeah, but at least you have me here to protect you."

She started laughing harder than she would have liked to, but she couldn't help it. As while she did so, they turned around when they thought they had heard something.

They weren't paying any attention about anything that could happen around them, when they heard that someone cleared his throat behind them. Sara jumped and stood instantaneously behind Greg. She didn't even know why she did it.

In the next moment, the only thing that could be heard even for the Stratosphere of Las Vegas was a scream...Sara's scream. In front of them a man was standing. He was middleweight, with dirty and ragged clothes; his face was pale, with black circles under his eyes, and a scar all along his neck. And this guy was staring at them with his creepy face. She couldn't avoid screaming out of surprise.

Greg was frozen, but he could still cover Sara's mouth, and stop her from keeping on screaming.

"Sara," he whispered softly at her, still covering her mouth.

Her face showed anger, she slowly grabbed his hands and put them on both sides of his body, where they should be. They were so into their little fight that they didn't realize the guy was still staring at them.

"Are you with the Crime Lab?" the guy asked. It looked like he had been there for a while because he was resting his body against the wall, tired of being stand waiting for them to say something

or at least to answer his question.

Both of them stopped staring at each other, and looked at the guy, eyes wide open. "We are indeed," Greg spoke, although Sara was already about to say something.

"Well, come in then." The guy moved to one side to let them in through a big grating door. As they entered, they saw the place.

It was like a normal house, well, a normal haunted house, Sara was thinking. The body was on the stairs, which were wide, covered in a white blanket and full of blood. They scrutinized the body, before taking the stuff out of their kits.

When they were about to start processing the scene, they heard a noise coming from the kitchen. At first both of them ignored it, but it didn't stop.

"Maybe we should check it out," Greg suggested. Sara looked at him with a curious look, she didn't want to leave the scene, not because she was afraid of just losing the evidence, but about what the noise could come from as well.

"Let's go then." Although she wasn't really into the idea, she knew it was the right thing to do.

Once they reached the kitchen, which was full of silver pots and frying pans hanging from the barneither of them found anything. They looked at each other, still puzzled, and watching moonlight coming through the window.

After a few minutes of doing research, they decided to come back. Greg went first, and when Sara was on her way, he called for her.

"Sa-Saraa!" His voice was shaky and scared.

"What is it?" When the last word came out of her mouth, she stood there, frozen just behind him.

The body was gone. It couldn't be possible, could it?

"Oh My Godness, Mother of God, Sweet Mary Jane,"he said staring at their now 'gone' scene.

"Maybe he went for some fresh air," she said, her eyes still wide open, and she was closer to Greg now.

He looked at her, not turning his head too much because she was just behind him. When he opened his mouth to say something, a clock that they weren't able to see started ringing its bells, this couldn't be worse. The tenuous light started getting out.

"What the hell is happening in this freaking place?" she asked more scared than she had been in a lot of time. She grabbed his arm, waiting for an answer.

"Trust me, you _don't _want to know, and neither do I." Greg didn't know what to think anymore, what was happening to them was beyond probable.

"It looks like there is no one dead here, and I don't want us to be the next crime scene," she said as she started walking to grab her kit. "Let's just get out of here, enough Halloween for me." She had made a decision, nothing could make her stay longer.

"Grissom is going to kill us if we appear at the lab telling him our dead guy went for a walk." Greg completely agreed with her, but then they would have to face the consequences, and maybe Grissom would send them again, later.

He did the same like her, he took his kit, and slowly they made their way to the grating door. But there was only one tiny problem...that the door was locked.

"This is just perfect," Sara said, at the edge of a heart attack. "How the hell are we going to leave this place now?"

He just stared at her and shrugged. "Good question." They were standing in front of the door, looking at the street on the other side.

When she was about to use her cellphone, the door opened by itself. She almost dropped it as she watched in panic.

"Wow," that was the only thing that came from his mouth. They were terrified now. Not even knowing why, he moved a little, and stood in front of her.

They were about to go out, when a few steps were heard from behind. _Not again, not again _they thought at the same time.

"You are free to go," a grave voice said from behind them. When these words came out, they both turned around. _Finally someone said something intelligent in the whole night,_ Sara thought.

It was the same guy that had opened the door for them. Now he was walking down the stairs. Something made sense, they hadn't checked the second floor, that's why they hadn't noticed that the guy was in the house.

"What happened?" Sara asked. She felt an uncontrollable feeling of punching the guy, for all they had been through the whole night.

"Sara," Greg said in a soft tone. "Let's go, forget about this."

"Wait a second, I just need an explanation of what happened, I need to sleep again, you know," she said in a pretty angry tone.

"There's not explanation for this. Things happen for a reason, and sometimes we don't know that reason...it's like when you fall in love, you can't control that, can you Greg?" Greg's jaw dropped, _this is not happening, _he thought.

Sara frowned at the guy's comment, and then looked at Greg, who was behind her, looking at the floor.

"What is he talking about?" she asked.

"Let's just get out of here" he said, as he took her hand, dragging her out of the place. The man was still standing, watching them leave. An evil smile covered his face, then he turned around, and as he walked away from the door and into the house, the grating door closed by itself one more time.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

On the way back to the lab there was silence, but this time, it was an uncomfortable silence. She couldn't believe it, how did this guy know Greg? And what was that question?

"Sara," Greg said almost in a whisper without taking his eyes off of the road; this time he was driving.

"What?" she asked in a shy tone as she was looking through her window.

"You have to believe, I have no idea who that guy was," he glanced at her for a while, before he started watching the front.

"It's not my problem which kind of friends you have." She made a pause, unsure of what to say next "The only thing that scares me is why he asked you that, you, in front of me." She was looking at him now.

"It's complicated, you know," he said. They were looking at each other, with no words to be said.

Before they realized of it, they were already parking at the lab. Then they got in, and went straight to the break room. Once they entered, all of the team gave them questioning looks.

"How was your Halloween night?" the blonde asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't even touch the subject, we lost our body, and a creepy man told us things about our personal lives that we don't even know," Sara said in a frustrated tone, she was completely exhausted about this.

Their shift ended, and all of the team went straight home, it had been a long day. Sara and Greg went out together, walking one more time in the peace of the night towards their vehicles.

"We really need to talk this out, Greg," she said in a very low tone. She was worried about what he would answer.

"Yes, we do," he finally spoke, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"That sounds good." She smiled warmly at him. He smiled back, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as she did so around his waist. They started walking under the full moonlight one more time...but this time something had changed between them.

_My dearest friend_

_If you don't mind_

_I'd like to join you_

_By your side_

_Where we can gaze_

_Into the stars_

_And sit together_

_Now and forever_

_For it is plain_

_As anyone can see,_

_We're simply meant to be. _

**A/N: We want to know what you think, so press that purple button and don't be shy:). A lot of thanks to Kegel for doing the betta and for everything ells she does for us even though she is far away from Argentina;)!.**

•**Marmel♪ **


End file.
